1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power semiconductor module and a power semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, step portions of connection pins have been provided inside a resin casing. Also, the step portions of the connection pins have been made to contact the lower-surface side of a control circuit board, and the entire control circuit board has been provided inside the resin casing (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-186144
Besides the conventional example described above, projections or a spacer may be provided on the upper surface of a resin casing accommodating a power semiconductor module to define an interval between a control board provided above the resin casing and the resin casing. In this manner, a clearance can be provided between the back surface of the control board and the upper surface of the resin casing.
However, a region of the back surface of the control board corresponding to the projections or spacer restricts layout design of the control board. For example, wiring can not be provided in the region corresponding to the projections or spacer, and control pins protruding outward from the power semiconductor module and the control board can not electrically contact in the region. The area the projections or spacer occupies on the upper surface of the resin casing increases as the size of the power semiconductor module decreases, and therefore another means for defining a clearance between the control board and the resin casing is desired.